


（佑灰）高光

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: *低俗文笔pwp/第一人称/轻微sm倾向/可能有不适内容/可当做变态文学来看/慎入慎入慎入慎入慎入/不许骂我*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 10





	（佑灰）高光

我的意识渐渐清醒，眼前却还是一片黑暗。我觉得自己的脑子有千钧重，太阳穴还隐隐的发疼。之前发生了什么？我也记不清楚，我只记得我走在停车场，然后有人从后面打晕了我，醒来就到了这里。

空调运转的声音很大，可能是个什么破旧的酒店。我想要抬手摸一摸自己被击打的伤口，却发现手根本抬不起来。不是我没力气，我动了动，只能听到铁链相互碰撞的声音。

有人把我锁在了一张椅子上。看来是一场有预谋的绑架。

我不禁皱起了眉。是谁？把我绑在了这里然后呢？要对我做什么？他想要什么？我自认为从商这么多年没有什么绝对的死对头，我做事圆滑，事后处理的也漂亮，灵活盘旋在各大巨头之间，时至今日我也有了自己的产业，不能说风生水起，却也还算不错，也不至于威胁到任何一家龙头。

到底是谁？

一阵窸窣的脚步声传来。来人很小心的光脚走在地毯上，可是还是被我听到了声音。

“谁？”

来人脚步顿了一下，反而更果断的走了过来。我感受到那人在我面前停下，我努力地想要透过遮住我眼睛的黑布去观察那人在做什么。

那人好像在看我。

黑影从我身边的桌子上拿起了什么，靠近了我。我下意识往后缩，结果撞到了椅子的靠背上。

黑影发出了嗤笑，开口说了第一句话。

“全圆佑，你也知道怕啊？”

是个男生，声音很好听。明明是句凶狠的话，在我听来却只感觉到是小孩子在闹脾气，不凶，反而带有一丝娇气，让人听了会发笑，然后把人抱在怀里蹂躏。

我努力地在脑内搜索这个声音的主人，我对这个声音有印象，却又很模糊，我迫不及待地想要知道答案。

男生好像并不在乎我在做什么，他一句话没得到回应干脆收起了声音，自顾自地扬起手中的东西，轻轻划过我的脸颊。

是羽毛。轻柔的触感让我瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，我的呼吸下意识收紧，男生好像很满足于我的反应，干脆将我身上遮盖的东西一把掀开。我才后知后觉我是没有穿衣服的，冷气开的温度过低，我打了个寒颤。这个场景对于男生来说好像过于新奇，他一边挥着羽毛刮过我的锁骨一边咯咯的笑。

笑声也好听。那个男生难道是塞壬？我好像被他的声音彻底控制了意识。可能是疯了吧，被绑在一个不知名酒店的房间还被陌生人调戏，结果我居然还在赞美那个对我上下其手的人。

很快羽毛就滑到了我的小腹，男生控制得很好，羽毛的尖端绕着我的下身打转。在失去视觉的情况下其他的感官则显得异常敏感，我的身体不受我控制的在发抖。我努力的握紧拳头，指甲刺入肉里，想要让自己清醒，可是这只是无用功，我感受到了自己身体的一些变化。

他肯定也发现了。

男生靠近了我，像战争中的胜利者一般扣住了我的头，在我耳边轻轻呢喃。

“全先生，你硬了。”

声音比羽毛更轻柔，我可耻地更硬了一点。

他将我眼前的黑布扯了下来。房间里很暗，尽管如此我还是花了一点时间适应。眼前的黑雾渐渐散去，我看清了面前人的脸。

是一个漂亮男孩。头发柔顺的遮住了额头，长度刚好可以露出明亮有神的眼睛，睫毛很长，扑闪的样子像是停了一只欲飞的蝴蝶，嘴唇看起来很柔软，让我联想到樱桃味的果冻，不知道尝起来会是什么味道。想到这里，我不禁咽了一口口水。

真的清纯又漂亮——如果忽视掉他同样光裸的身子和我身下硬挺的器物的话。

我又在脑海里探寻了一圈，确信自己没有见过这张脸。我努力地压抑住声音中的颤抖，开口道：“你到底是谁？”

男孩跪在地毯上——他的脸正对着我的性器——露出了一个令众神失色的笑。

“我是你的惩罚者。”

他站起身，走向我身边的桌子。我的视线被他带着走，才发现身旁的桌子上摆满了各种各样的玩具。他撑着脸，一边做出思考的样子一边呐呐自语：“先用哪个好呢……”

我皱了皱眉，看来这个男孩的外貌确实过分清纯了。我努力地想把自己的注意力从那一桌的琳琅上移开，但目光却不自觉的落到了男孩的身子上。

他光脚踩在地毯上，脚踝就像一颗小巧的钻石，嵌在脚掌和小腿的连结处。他的腿很直，又很长，凭着昏暗的光线我看不太真切，但是我确信他是白的，像云朵，又像棉花糖，又软又甜。他只是站在那里，我就觉得他婀娜又多姿，像一幅色情的画作，在艺术家的眼里也许他就是缪斯，可在我这样的俗人眼里，我只想狠狠咽下嘴里的口水然后把他按在床上干。

在男孩思索的时间里，我的呼吸不受控制的变重，被男孩察觉到了。他转过身，用他那闪着黑曜石般光泽的猫眼看了我一会儿，又转过身去，再没有了刚才的苦恼样子，随手拿起了一瓶东西向我走来。

“本来还在想要不要用些其他的东西，”他走到我面前，站定，跪下，“现在看起来，你好像不太能忍。”

他什么意思？我情绪一下子被调动起来，猛地挣了一下手铐，反而被勒的生疼。

他好像会读心。“就这个意思。”

我大口大口地做着深呼吸，希望能把自己的情绪稳定下来。他也不再看我，自顾自的调整位置，挪一下看一下我。我不解地看着他，还是没忍住问了一句：“你在做什么？”

他回答的很自然，“让你看的更清楚。”

这又是什么意思？

过了一会儿我懂了。

他找定了位置坐好，若无旁人的将腿大张开，舌头仔细舔过细长的手指，然后径直伸向身下的小洞。他并没有将手指伸进去，只是在洞口流连了一下。他好像很敏感，光是抚慰洞口的皱褶就让他舒服得呻吟出声。我不知道他是不是刻意呻吟得这么大声，但不管他的方法如何，他成功达到了他的目的——我的阴茎已经彻底硬挺。

他按揉了一会儿，拿起身边的那瓶润滑，直接对着自己下身挤出小半瓶。润滑顺着他半硬不硬的性器缓缓滑动，他好像嫌滑动的速度太慢，干脆抹了一把直接涂抹到穴口。跟着他又看向我，往手上倒了一点，我可以看到润滑在他手上扯出的丝。我想我的表情一定很难看，因为他笑的很轻蔑。

“全先生，看好了。”

他伸出中指，轻轻地插入进洞中。我和他同时吸了一口气，他抬起眼来，责怪地看了我一眼，好像我是那个打扰了少女难得春梦的登徒子。他抽插了几下，在润滑的作用下，他的中指已经进入的很顺畅，紧接着，他又加了一根手指。

“哈啊……”两根手指的进入让男孩不禁低喘出声。我紧紧捏住了拳头，我的阴茎在这时已经胀得完全立起，前端甚至开始涌出一小股一小股的液体，柱身随着我的忍耐在空气中微微颤抖。我终于了解了冷气开这么低的作用，我也试图低头不去看他，尽管效果微乎其微。

“嗯、啊……”不知他是发现了我的企图，还是确实情到浓处，他开始发出无意识的呻吟。我最终还是忠于了自己的欲望，抬起头看到他后穴里的手指已经换成了三根，圈成一团模仿着阴茎的模样抽插着自己。他的两条长腿也为了取悦自己而改变了姿势，他用一只手将一边的腿掰向自己，使得手指进入得更深，也将他自己的后穴向我更加打开。

我只觉得嘴直发干，勉强咽了一口唾沫，开口说话才发现我的嗓子已经哑的吓人：“你……不要再做下去了。”

男孩喘息着看向我，眼神迷离着，好像无法聚焦。他真的不知道自己眼角带泪的样子有多迷人吗？他缓了缓，露出了他的标准微笑。

“全先生，您也是男人，难道不知道这种事一旦开始了就不能停吗？”

“还是……”他往前一趴，扒上了我的腿。被冷气吹得干冷的皮肤接触到湿润温暖的手掌不受控制地迅速融化，他的灼热体温也顺着这块肌肤传向我。他把手从他的后穴抽了出来，混合着体液和润滑的味道，他微微张着嘴，将手指伸向我。我好像着了魔一般的跟着张开嘴，含住了他的手指。他的手指深得很往里，我含得也很紧，他想抽出去的时候有点困难，用了点力，好像刮到了我的牙齿。

最终我还是收了力，让他把手抽了出去，我怕他疼。我细细品味着残留在我口中的味道，是他的味道。不得不说，这给了我一丝心理上的慰藉，我渴望地望向他，希望他能帮我撸几把我的东西，就算不能，摸一摸也是可以的。可他转头得毫不留情，又回到了那片地毯上。

他终于又开口说话了。

“我叫……文俊辉。”

我不知道他为什么在这时告知我他的名字，但是我相信，俊辉，他会用行动告诉我答案。

他背对着我跪下，拿出他转身时顺带捎上的东西，开始小心的往自己后穴塞。是一根假阴茎，说实话，尺寸对他来说有点大，我看得出来，即使润滑做的很充分，他吃起来还是有点困难。我直直地盯着他的动作，他调整着自己的呼吸，努力地将那东西塞进自己那小洞里。我听到我的心跳声如打鼓，太阳穴突突地跳，不用看都知道我那东西已经胀得发紫。

原来这就是惩罚吗？

我再次闭上了眼睛调整呼吸，文俊辉却总不能随我愿。他自己玩得很好，顺利地吃进去了之后就开始抽插。

“嗯……啊、真的太大了，不行……”

文俊辉的声音真好听，怎样都好听，叫床也好听。我不是没做过爱，我的床伴有过女人也有过男人，但是没有人比他叫的好听。我努力地让自己注意力转移，就当是在酒店切错台，换到了成人频道。可是文俊辉的下一句话将我的防线完全击垮——

“圆圆……圆圆、呜……真的不行了……”

圆圆？我不禁看向他。睁开眼的一瞬，生理泪水流了我满脸。他在叫我？

我的记忆宫殿好像有一块砖被这轻飘飘的一句话撬开了，钢铁城堡就此坍塌，随着奔腾的护城河水一泻千里。

“哈啊、圆圆，你、你放过我吧……我真的、没力气了……”

我凝神细看，文俊辉的脸上也流着眼泪，他一边抽插着一边回头看我，眼神里好像包含了很多东西。可此时我真的没有心情也没有多余的力气去想那么多，我脑子里唯一的想法就是这么把那破手铐挣开，换我来满足他。

我开始挣扎，冰冷的手铐早已被我的体温灼得温热，铁链相互碰撞击打的声音很大，文俊辉肯定听到了，但他没有理会我，反而变本加厉加快了抽插。看着他的表情，我无法想象他在享受着怎样的无上快感。眼前的景象和我的欲望接连刺激着我的大脑皮层，生理泪持续涌出，顺着我的下颚线滴到我的小腹。

文俊辉整个人瘫在了地毯上。他一只手在身后控制着抽插频率，一只手在身前抚慰着早已翘挺的前端，他半蜷着身子，上身紧紧地贴着地毯摩擦，老旧的地毯毛质早已变得粗糙，硬硬地刮过他的乳头，刺激着他发出一声高过一声的呻吟。真过分啊，文俊辉，这样彻底地宣泄自己的欲望，却把我一个人这样扔在这里。

我服软了，“俊辉……俊……求求你，帮我……”

文俊辉的眼神中的情欲一下子散去了大半。他嘴唇不受控制地颤抖着，“你……你叫我什么？”

我的眼神很恳切，我的内心也很恳切，“俊，求求你，放开我吧……”

他站起了身向我走来。走近了我才看清现在的他——他还在喘着粗气，胸前被地毯磨得已经红肿，乳头胀大了一圈，平坦的小腹可以看出肌肉线条，上面星星点点黏着几滴不明液体，下半身则是重灾区，他的阴茎因为满满的包裹着润滑和体液而微微发亮，后穴中的混合液体顺着腿根往下滑，我的目光也追随着那滴液体，滑过他的大腿，小腿，脚踝，最终没入到地毯里。

他又向我走近了一步，我的嘴唇正前方就是他的小腹，再往下一点就是他的阴茎。我本能的靠近他，干涸起皮的嘴唇吻上了他小腹的皮肤。可是下一秒我的下巴就被他钳住，逼迫着我抬起了头。

他吻了我，吻得很用力。我可以感受到他的吻技其实很青涩，我迫不及待的想要控制主导权，结果腿上突如其来的重量打断了我的思考。文俊辉跨坐到了我身上，将他的阴茎与我的握在了一起，开始缓缓撸动。

终于等来的抚慰让我不由得长叹一口气，我重新吻住了他，渴望用他的唾液填满我嘴唇干涸的裂缝。他突然变得很乖，任由我怎么吻他，我着急地将自己下身往他手里送，他会意地加快了速度，还有意无意的刮过我的柱头，射精的感觉一瞬间变得很强烈，我含住了他的嘴唇不许他离开。

我们一起射了，射的到处都是。文俊辉大口地喘着气，颤颤巍巍地从我身上站了起来，又重新倒在了地毯上。

他连这样一点事后的温存都不愿留给我，为什么？

“咔”的一声，手铐终于被我挣开，文俊辉看到了之后仿佛毫不惊讶，反而露出了一个怪异的笑。

我来不及思索，只想站起身朝他扑去，结果一丝刺痛从我的后脖颈传来，我的身体不受控制地软倒在地毯上，意识渐渐模糊。

我听到的最后一句话是，

“全圆佑，你不该忘了我。”


End file.
